The Unholy Truth
by Zane334
Summary: Mordecai and the gang are forced to fight off the Demon Malachi, part 2 of the fanfiction Family Reunion. that is a picture of what the Demon Malachi looks like -
1. preparation

The Unholy Truth

Chapter 1

as Skips, muscleman, HFG, mordecai, rigby and Margaret stared at the Demon Malachi it dropped benson and closed in on them, Muscleman reacted the only way he knew how . . . he attacked. it he managed to hold it off long enough for the other to get out of the house and to skips place, then there was a giant explosion at the house and the Demon Malachi came walking out and it split into three blood red creatures, and they all spit up and searched for them "what do we do?" "we fight." "what!?" rigby said looking at skips confused still with red marks on his neck from the Demon Malachi. "that's right we fight the only way to get rid of him is to kill him." "I don't think I can kill anyone." mordecai said scared, "I don't know what pit of hell that thing came from, or what you did to bring it out but you better get rid of it or your FIRED!" benson said turning bright red, "benson that thing is Malachi" "I don't care just get rid of it." skips opens a chest in his room and pulls out the power and the blond club ring and hands it to mordecai "use these to fight off that creature, you take one and we'll take the other two." "got it" mordecai then leaves skip's place and went after the creature that was wearing a suit and tie with a zodiac mask on and wielding a samurai sword, while the others geared up with weapons from other episodes and went after the female zodiac mask man and a giant dog creature


	2. the beginning of evil

once rigby and the others took out the zodiac girl and the dog creature, they went to help mordecai take out the zodiac man. When they got there mordecai pulled out the power and a beam came out of it that utterly disintegrated him, "dude . . . that was awesome!" rigby said with excited bulging eyes "i didn't know it could do that." skips said also amazed at the power of _the power_ (ha) then the demon Malachi reformed himself and . . . he looked like what he did before he changed "he's back to normal?" "no he isn't that's still that creature." then mordecai and the other got ready to kill him "my name is Final" "what?" "I am . . ." he changed into the bigger version of the creature apparently called Final "FINAL!" mordecai and the others watched as Final raised an arm and trusted it down then a giant beam came out, mordecai jumped out of the way before it hit but completely disintegrated the others but margaret didn't get disintegrated but was quickly bleeding to death "Margaret!" mordecai screamed and ran over to her and dropped to his knees "Mordecai I-I l-love . . ." then she faded before she could finish her sentence then mordecai put her head down and closed her eyes "rest in peace" he said the stood up and faced Final. as the sun setted on the day a dark aura came from Mordecai "what the hell?" Final said


	3. The fight

Final looked at Mordecai with a slight hint of fear "I can smell your fear" mordecai said, but his voice was deeper and more demonic "lets amplify that sent" then out of nowhere the dark aura vanished and four tentacle pierced through mordecai's back causing a huge spray of blood to go everywhere the tentacles lifted him off the ground "you'll pay for killing my friends" mordecai said in his normal voice but with a pissed tone. Final didn't know what to do but the one thing he was born to do . . . kill every one at the park and wipe it clean off the map, so he lunged at mordecai and grabbed his head and chanted a strange language and caused a pool sized waterfall of blood to pour out of mordecai, then he threw him away as if he were trash "that was too easy" Final said then turned to mordecai when he heard an in human noise that made his skin crawl mordecai got up the tentacles lifting him in the air again "nice try . . . but feeble," mordecai said in his demonic voice "Now DIE!" he lunged at him and jabbed the upper tentacles into Final, picked him up and threw him halfway across the park when he landed he was dazed then he spotted mordecai and as if he had half of rigby in him at the moment in time he was singing Diary of Jane By Breaking benjamin then wrapped the tentacles around Finals neck (imagine this part as only hearing the song) and flipped him over his head and he landed fearful of mordecai's newfound power "Time to feed." then one of the dark tentacles grew a mouth that resembled a eel from hell, and burrowed itself into Final's chest and came out with his heart "that is **your** heart and _that_ is how black it is." mordecai said with his demonic voice slowly fading away and the creature receding slowly. but while he said that the eel creature ate his heart right in front of him. Final _finally_ died (hah).


	4. Aftermath

Mordecai stood over Finals mutilated body when he heard death's unmistakable heavy british accent "jeez you really went all out on him," then he walked over to Margaret's body while Mordecai just stood there glaring at him, his eye glowing red, "man at this rate I'll need to make them unkillable, have you ever tried _trying_ to keep them alive," "hey I tried! The day right after I kill Dalma by jamming a pipe in her stomach, this thing shows up disguised as my dad, which who died when I was 8-" "you don't need to tell me, I was there." death said getting a little annoyed by mordecai's tone "whatever! plus this creature comes out of nowhere inside me and kills Final. so . . . just bring them back and take this douche away." "kay I came to do that anyway" then out of nowhere his scythe transforms into a sword like scythe and stabs Mordecai in the stomach with it "but first, I'm taking that creature out of you." then took out the scythe and removed the creature too and sealed it in a box Mordecai fell to his knees from the pain. Then he, once again, brought back Rigby and the others back to life and destroyed Finals body. And then he left. _Poor Mordecai as far as he knows Final impersonated his father, a powerful ex girlfriend and a demonic father . . . I'd better keep a close eye on the park something's up. _Death thought as he left. "I'm so glad your back margaret" "same here" "margaret I-I-" "shh I already know, you love me so . . . kiss me" Mordecai kissed margaret while the others regained conciseness. Then it fades to black.

_**END**_


End file.
